Amor Verdadeiro
by Dani Kino
Summary: Um novo sentimento pode ser revelado
1. O reencontro

Naquele pôr-do-sol na praia um grupo de jovens se encontrava pela última vez, depois que Yusuke voltava de um torneio que ele mesmo organizara para escolher um sucessor para governar o Reino das Trevas por três anos, Kurama também resolveu voltar para o mundo dos homens e somente Hiei resolveu permanecer por lá ao lado de Mukuro.

No final daquela tarde a turma brincava, se divertia e matava a saudade dos três anos que ficaram separados, mas aquela reunião seria a última de suas vidas, logo todos seguiriam suas vidas normal, Yusuke e Keiko se casaram logo depois, Kuwabara continuava agindo como um bobo apaixonado quando estava perto de Yukina e até hoje ele não conseguiu se declarar para a pequena Dama do Gelo, Senhor Koenma e Botan voltaram para o mundo espiritual e Kurama decidiu seguir sua vida normal junto de sua família.

Mas dois corações não se davam conta de quanto sentiam falta um do outro, eles pensavam o tempo todo um no outro, suspiravam, as bochechas ficavam rubras só com o pensamento.

Em seu quarto Botan estava sozinha deitada em sua, a guia acabara de sair de um relaxante banho, ainda enrolada na toalha e com os cabelos úmidos e soltos, ela estava pensando em um certo ruivo que não saia de sua cabeça desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez, Botan nunca imaginou que existisse alguém mais perfeito do que Kurama e afnal não tinha mesmo, ele era educado, gentil e carinhoso com seus amigos, mas também ele era conhecido como o Lendário Ladrão Kurama Youko, que era temido por ser frio e calculista sem se importar com os sentimentos dos outros, mas depois de levar um tiro de um caçador, ele teve que se refugiar dentro de uma criança que estava sendo formada dentro de uma mulher chamada Shiori Minamino e esse menino se chamaria Shuuichi Minamino.

- Caramba por que eu não paro de pensar nele? Botan se perguntava e estava achando muito estranho ela pensar com tanta freqüência no ruivo.

Mas Botan achava que não era uma mulher interessante capaz de conquistar um rapaz como Kurama, ela achava que não estava a altura de ser a mulher que ele merecia, já havia se conformado

-_Ah Kurama por que você atormenta tanto os meus sonhos, por que você tem que ser tão perfeito... _pensou a garota de cabelos azuis.

-Acho melhor dormir por que amanhã o dia será longo – Botan falou e pouco tempo depois pegou no sono.

Do outro lado um ruivo estava deitado em sua cama, quando de repente veio a mente uma certa garota de cabelos azuis de sorriso contagiante, que nunca tinha tempo ruim com ela, pois alegrava todos os seus amigos com o seu jeito de ser e quem não podia dizer que ele também ficava contente quando estava perto de Botan, ele achava a guia espiritual muito alegre e divertida, mas uma coisa não saia da mente do ruivo, pensava na garota o tempo todo e tinha que admitir para si mesmo que sentia alguma coisa quando estava perto dela, que precisava dela, tinha uma vontade louca de dizer o que sente por ela, mas se sentia muito inseguro e o medo de ser rejeitado por Botan, mil idéias passavam pela cabeça dele, mas o que ele não sabia é que a guia espiritual também sentia-se boba quando estava perto de um certo ruivo de olhos verdes.

_-Meu Deus porque eu penso nela tanto? _–pensou Kurama

Afinal ele no fundo sempre sentiu algo a mais do que uma simples amizade com Botan

-Amanhã vou encontrar com a turma novamente e ela vai estar lá também, agora tenho que dormir – assim o ruivo adormeceu

Amanheceu outro dia e a garota de cabelos azuis e olhos amestistas acabara de acordar,

já ia tomar a ducha sagrada, mas durante o banho, ela deixou que seus pensamentos se concentrassem no ruivo, ela ficou lembrando daqueles olhos verdes que a faziam corar o seu rosto angelical, sim ela sentia calor quando estavam juntos, mil pensamentos nada inocentes se formaram na cabeça dela.

-_Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, eu sinto algo forte dentro de mim, quando estou perto dele, simplesmente não consigo é mais forte do que eu!_ – pensou Botan

Já estava quase na hora de ir ao encontro da turma, mais aquele dia seria inesquecível para todos, eles estariam prontos para fazer brincadeiras um com o outro, mas algo poderia mudar para dois corações que precisavam descobrir o significado de um sentimento que estava adormecido e que ambos nem se davam conta.

Passada meia hora a turma já estava toda reunida no local combinado, mas havia alguém que tinha se atrasado um pouco mais do que o previsto e tinha errado o local do parque onde será realizado aquele encontro da turma.

- Mas tinha que ser a Botan né, ô filhinha não te disseram o local exato onde será o nosso encontro não? – Yusuke reclamou bem mau – humorado.

- Disseram sim, mas eu tinha entendido mal hahahahahaha. – Disse uma Botan super sem-graça e dando a sua famosa risada

- Mas você deveria prestar mais atenção no que te falam hein menina e não fica sonhando acordada com o seu príncipe azul! – Yusuke debochou da guia espiritual

- Yusuke chega de incomodar a Botan! – Keiko deu uma bronca no detetive, que fechou a cara depois disso.

-É Urameshi deixa de ser chato e vamos começar a reunião da turma! – Disse Kuwabara

- Cala boca seu pastel! – Falou Yusuke mostrando a língua para Kuwabara

- Calma pessoal, vamos aproveitar o nosso passeio. –Agora foi a vez de Kurama falar

Aquele encontro tinha acabado de começar e muitas surpresas estariam para acontecer, principalmente para Botan e Kurama, o destino reserva boas surpresas para os dois, apesar de muita confusão ia acontecer com aquele grupo.

-Bom pessoal eu queria reunir todos porque eu sentia saudades de todos aqui... –Disse Yusuke

-Pois é nós somos um grupo e íamos sentir saudades um do outro ! – Disse Kuwabara chorando

-Ai para de chorar Kazuma, você não acha que está bem grandinho pra ficar chorando na frente dos outros não.- Shizuka reprendeu o irmão

-Para de ser chata maninha... –Reclamou Kuwabara

Shizuka começou a dar socos e pontapés em Kuwabara, o que arrancou risadas do resto da turma

-Hahahahaha eu gostei de ver o pastel apanhando da irmãzinha dele, vai criar vergonha Kuwabara.-Disse Yusuke tirando o maior sarro do Kuwabara

-Ahhhhhhhhh Urameshi deixa de chato.-Disse Kuwabara pegando a gola da camisa de Yusuke

-Agora você vai ver seu pastel.- E aí começou a pancadaria entre os dois amigos

Kurama ria da briga dos dois amigos e se divertia de certo modo, até que seus lindos olhos verdes pousaram na menina de cabelo azul que estava muito envergonhada perante a presença do ruivo e por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar não conseguia esconder o seu nervosismo quando estava próxima a Kurama.

-_Acho que vou tomar um pouco de ar senão nem sei o que vai acontecer... _–pensou Botan

-_Ela fica linda quando está envergonhada..._ – pensou Kurama

Os dois ficaram trocando olhares por uma fração de segundos, mas que para ambos parecia que ia durar uma eternidade, mas sem trocar uma palavra sequer e ambos estavam com os corações batendo forte.

Continua...


	2. Aproximações

Aquele encontro da turma traria grandes surpresas tanto para Botan quanto para Kurama, ambos descobririam um sentimento muito forte que um sentia pelo outro, o que impossibilitou de revelar por uma simples timidez que tinham, ou até mesmo temiam uma rejeição um com o outro quando soubessem o que realmente sentiam.

Kurama olhou demoradamente para Botan, ele olhava pra ela com ternura e carinho que sempre tinha pela sua doce menina, desde o primeiro momento em que a conheceu e decide se aproximar dela.

-Olá Botan tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Kurama

- Oiii Kurama, eu estou bem... hahaha –Disse Botan um pouco envergonhada e dando a sua famosa risada para disfarçar o seu nervosismo quando estava ao lado do ruivo

- Eu soube que você está morando no templo da Mestra Genkai

- Sim, depois que Yusuke voltou do mundo das trevas e que as missões terminaram, eu pedi ao Senhor Koenma para pudesse ficar aqui no Ningenkai e ele deixou que eu viesse morar no mundo dos homens. – Disse Botan

- Você está trabalhando e estudando Kurama? – Perguntou Botan

- Sim eu estou trabalhando em um escritório de conatabilidade e estou fazendo faculdade de Direito. –Respondeu Kurama dando um lindo sorriso

- Nossa que legal! Então você vai ser tornar advogado né Kurama? Hahaha – Disse Botan alegre e dando a sua famosa risada.

- Sim, eu pretendo isso Botan. – Disse Kurama rindo.

Os dois estavam se divertindo e nunca imaginaram conversar tanto como naquele momento, na verdade eles estavam gostando de estar perto um do outro e os seus corações batiam muito forte.

Enquanto isso num lugar mais afastado do parque, Yusuke estava observando como Kurama e Botan estavam conversando animadamente e ficava dando sorrisos maliciosos de vez em quando e achou interessante essa aproximação dos dois e teve uma brilhante idéia em juntar o mais novo casal da turma.

_- Ah muleque... agora eu tenho que pensar em como eu vou juntar o mais novo casalzinho da turma, agora o "cúpido" Yusuke Urameshi já ta chegando na área, hahahaha _– Pensou Yusuke dando uma risada

A risada de Yusuke havia chamado a atenção de Keiko que estava ao seu lado e perguntou ao namorado o que tava acontecendo.

- O que foi Yusuke, o que há de tão engraçado, por que eu quero rir junto?

- Nada não Keiko é que eu tava me lembrando de uma piada que me contaram hoje de manhã. – Yusuke disse disfarçando da pergunta de Keiko

-Não sei não, mas eu notei que você está bem estranho nos últimos dias. –Disse Keiko

- Deixa de ser mala menina eu estou bem normal, cê ta vendo coisa onde não tem viu, mas que menina chata. -Resmungou Yusuke

- O que foi que você disseeeeeeeeee seu idiotaaaaaaaaa? – Disse uma Keiko brava e depois começou a socar Yusuke até não poder mais

Yusuke ficou todo arrebentado depois de uma surra que levou de Keiko, mas o seu plano ainda estava em sua cabeça e precisaria colocar ele em prática

-Daqui alguns dias eu vou começar a agir e logo logo teremos mais um novo casalzinho da turma hahahaha! – Disse Yusuke todo animado

Enquanto isso Kurama e Botan continuava começando sobre várias coisas e de repente Yusuke se aproximou do casal e jogou uma indireta para eles.

- Nossa como o amor é lindo, oh coisa mais linda de se ver hahaha – Disse Yusuke tirando um maior sarro do casal

- Hã? O que foi que você disse Yusuke! – Exclamou Botan um pouco irritada

- Não liga para as brincadeiras do Yusuke, Botan logo logo ele para. – Disse Kurama na tentativa de acalmar Botan

- Como assim não ligar para as minhas brincadeiras, eu só disse a verdade, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver hahahaha – Yussuke saiu de perto de Kurama e Botan assoviando uma música qualquer

- Eu estou com medo do que o Yusuke pode aprontar Kurama! – Disse Botan um tanto aflita

- O Yusuke não vai aprontar nada, eu acho. – Disse Kurama

-_ Caramba eu estou com uma sensação estranha de que algo está para acontecer, mas ainda bem que eu me sinto protegida quando o Kurama está perto de mim!_

_- Eu gosto de ficar perto de você Botan, eu me sinto muito bem ficando ao seu lado, assim eu posso te proteger. –_ Pensou Kurama

Os dois ficaram trocando olhares e se aproximaram um do outro sem cortar um contato visual e de pele também, eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro o que fazia ambos se arrepiar com essa aproximação e crescia a vontade de se tocar, mas aquele momento não era apropiado, pois toda a turma estava reunida, mas eles queriam ficar o máximo de tempo juntos e sozinhos sem que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar,mas um certo amigo já pensava em tudo para poder juntar Kurama e Botan, mas precisava de uma oportunidade certa para colocar o seu plano em prática e mil idéias já passavam na cabeça do ex- detetive espiritual.

Aquele encontro da turma traria grandes surpresas tanto para Botan quanto para Kurama, ambos descobririam um sentimento muito forte que um sentia pelo outro, o que impossibilitou de revelar por uma simples timidez que tinham, ou até mesmo temiam uma rejeição um com o outro quando soubessem o que realmente sentiam.

Kurama olhou demoradamente para Botan, ele olhava pra ela com ternura e carinho que sempre tinha pela sua doce menina, desde o primeiro momento em que a conheceu e decide se aproximar dela.

-Olá Botan tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Kurama

- Oiii Kurama, eu estou bem... hahaha –Disse Botan um pouco envergonhada e dando a sua famosa risada para disfarçar o seu nervosismo quando estava ao lado do ruivo

- Eu soube que você está morando no templo da Mestra Genkai

- Sim, depois que Yusuke voltou do mundo das trevas e que as missões terminaram, eu pedi ao Senhor Koenma para pudesse ficar aqui no Ningenkai e ele deixou que eu viesse morar no mundo dos homens. – Disse Botan

- Você está trabalhando e estudando Kurama? – Perguntou Botan

- Sim eu estou trabalhando em um escritório de conatabilidade e estou fazendo faculdade de Direito. –Respondeu Kurama dando um lindo sorriso

- Nossa que legal! Então você vai ser tornar advogado né Kurama? Hahaha – Disse Botan alegre e dando a sua famosa risada.

- Sim, eu pretendo isso Botan. – Disse Kurama rindo.

Os dois estavam se divertindo e nunca imaginaram conversar tanto como naquele momento, na verdade eles estavam gostando de estar perto um do outro e os seus corações batiam muito forte.

Enquanto isso num lugar mais afastado do parque, Yusuke estava observando como Kurama e Botan estavam conversando animadamente e ficava dando sorrisos maliciosos de vez em quando e achou interessante essa aproximação dos dois e teve uma brilhante idéia em juntar o mais novo casal da turma.

_- Ah muleque... agora eu tenho que pensar em como eu vou juntar o mais novo casalzinho da turma, agora o "cúpido" Yusuke Urameshi já ta chegando na área, hahahaha _– Pensou Yusuke dando uma risada

A risada de Yusuke havia chamado a atenção de Keiko que estava ao seu lado e perguntou ao namorado o que tava acontecendo.

- O que foi Yusuke, o que há de tão engraçado, por que eu quero rir junto?

- Nada não Keiko é que eu tava me lembrando de uma piada que me contaram hoje de manhã. – Yusuke disse disfarçando da pergunta de Keiko

-Não sei não, mas eu notei que você está bem estranho nos últimos dias. –Disse Keiko

- Deixa de ser mala menina eu estou bem normal, cê ta vendo coisa onde não tem viu, mas que menina chata. -Resmungou Yusuke

- O que foi que você disseeeeeeeeee seu idiotaaaaaaaaa? – Disse uma Keiko brava e depois começou a socar Yusuke até não poder mais

Yusuke ficou todo arrebentado depois de uma surra que levou de Keiko, mas o seu plano ainda estava em sua cabeça e precisaria colocar ele em prática

-Daqui alguns dias eu vou começar a agir e logo logo teremos mais um novo casalzinho da turma hahahaha! – Disse Yusuke todo animado

Enquanto isso Kurama e Botan continuava começando sobre várias coisas e de repente Yusuke se aproximou do casal e jogou uma indireta para eles.

- Nossa como o amor é lindo, oh coisa mais linda de se ver hahaha – Disse Yusuke tirando um maior sarro do casal

- Hã? O que foi que você disse Yusuke! – Exclamou Botan um pouco irritada

- Não liga para as brincadeiras do Yusuke, Botan logo logo ele para. – Disse Kurama na tentativa de acalmar Botan

- Como assim não ligar para as minhas brincadeiras, eu só disse a verdade, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver hahahaha – Yussuke saiu de perto de Kurama e Botan assoviando uma música qualquer

- Eu estou com medo do que o Yusuke pode aprontar Kurama! – Disse Botan um tanto aflita

- O Yusuke não vai aprontar nada, eu acho. – Disse Kurama

-_ Caramba eu estou com uma sensação estranha de que algo está para acontecer, mas ainda bem que eu me sinto protegida quando o Kurama está perto de mim!_

_- Eu gosto de ficar perto de você Botan, eu me sinto muito bem ficando ao seu lado, assim eu posso te proteger. –_ Pensou Kurama

Os dois ficaram trocando olhares e se aproximaram um do outro sem cortar um contato visual e de pele também, eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro o que fazia ambos se arrepiar com essa aproximação e crescia a vontade de se tocar, mas aquele momento não era apropiado, pois toda a turma estava reunida, mas eles queriam ficar o máximo de tempo juntos e sozinhos sem que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar,mas um certo amigo já pensava em tudo para poder juntar Kurama e Botan, mas precisava de uma oportunidade certa para colocar o seu plano em prática e mil idéias já passavam na cabeça do ex- detetive espiritual.


	3. Primeiro Beijo

Se passou uma semana após aquele encontro da turma promovido por Yusuke, mas aquele encontro foi inesquecível para todos, principalmente para Botan e Kurama que se aproximaram demais naquele dia, mas ambos não paravam de pensar um no outro, com os seus corações batiam cada vez mais forte só de pensar um no outro.

Mas uma pessoa já estava com um plano todo esquematizado pra juntar esse casal e que só precisaria colocá-lo em prática.

-Agora o meu plano está todo esquematizado, mas só preciso colocá-lo em prática, mas eu vou precisar da ajuda do pastel do Kuwabara. –Disse Yusuke decidido

Depois disso Yusuke decide ligar para Kuwabara para explicar o seu "genial plano" de juntar Botan e Kurama

-_Alô? – _Shizuka atendeu o telefone

-_Alô Shizuka aqui é o Yusuke, o Kuwabara está em casa?-_ Disse Yusuke do outro lado da linha

-_ Ele está sim, espera um pouquinho que eu já vou chama-lo _–Disse Shizuka

-_Tudo bem eu espero- Disse Yusuke_

Shizuka foi chamar o irmão, mas achou algo de estranho quando atendeu o telefone, porém ela percebeu que o tom de voz de Yusuke estava um tanto estranho, mas decidiu deixar pra lá

- Ô maninho, telefone pra você! – Shizuka chamou Kuwabara

- Quem é hein maninha?- Perguntou Kuwabara

- É o Yusuke, ele quer falar com você Kazuma! – Disse Shizuka

- Eu já vou indo irmãzinha. – Disse Kuwabara

Kuwabara foi atender o telefonema de Yusuke, porém ele estava meio contrariado em atender o telefonema do amigo

- _Alô?- _Disse um Kuwabara meio mal-humorado

- _Kuwabara aqui é o Yusuke, cara eu preciso falar com você! –_ Disse Yusuke bem aflito

- _Ah Urameshi, o que você quer, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer e não me meta mais em seus rolos! – Disse Kuwabara bravo_

- _Ah deixa de ser chato Kuwabara, eu só quero que você me ajude em uma coisa aqui que é fazer o bem para a humanidade e eu prometo que te ajudo você a ficar com a Yukina falou? – _Disse Yusuke fazendo chantagem com o amigo

-_ Mas você faria isso mesmo por mim? _– Disse Kuwabara se sentindo esperançoso

-_ Mas é claro que sim, mas antes você tem que me ajudar a juntar o mais novo casalzinho da turma falou? _– Disse Yusuke dando um sorrisinho malicioso

- _Ah mais quem é esse novo casalzinho da turma hein Yusuke?_ – Perguntou Kuwabara bastante curioso

- _Se trata de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Kurama e Botan. – _Disse Yusuke

-_ O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Yusuke! –_ Disse Kuwabara em estado de choque

- _Sim Kuwabara, eu percebi isso que os dois gostam um do outro muito mais que amigos. – _Disse Yusuke

- _Mas desde quando você percebeu isso hein?- _Perguntou Kuwabara

-_ Eu notei isso desde o torneio das trevas, eu notava que eles ficavam muito sem graça quando estavam nas reuniões da turma e é por isso que eles quase nunca se falavam. – _Disse Yusuke

-_Mas no que você quer que eu te ajude?- _Disse Kuwabara

- _Simples assim, eu quero fazer Kurama e Botan marquem um encontro mais sem que eles saibam e assim que eles fiquem juntos! – _Disse Yusuke com os olhos brilhando

- _Sim eu já vi aonde você quer chegar Urameshi. – _Disse Kuwabara

- _Eu já vou te explicar como nós dois vamos fazer para que a Botanzinha e o Kurama se tornem namorados rapidinho, ah muleque eu já nem vejo a hora de ver os dois pombinhos juntinhos hahahahaha. – _Disse Yusuke dando uma risada

Depois disso Yusuke começou a explicar o seu "plano" a Kuwabara de como eles vão fazer para poder juntar Botan e Kurama

Enquanto isso no templo da mestra Genkai estava uma Botan um tanto distraída obeservando o céu, mas na verdade os seus pensamentos estavam concentrados num certo ruivo de olhos verdes que não saía de sua cabeça desde aquele reencontro da turma.

Eles se aproximaram demais naquele dia, com os seus corpos colados um no outro, só de se lembrar daquele momento que ambos viveram, o coração de Botan acelerou e ela sentiu o seu rosto arder em chamas só com o pensamento.

- _Caramba, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu não consigo mais parar de pensar nele... – _Pensou Botan

E Botan ainda podia sentir o seu coração bater cada vez mais forte ao se lembrar ainda mais daqueles olhos verdes que a fazia perder o ar, na verdade ela sempre sentiu algo a mais do que uma simples amizade por Kurama desde o dia em que se conheceram quando Yusuke e ela estavam em sua primeira missão da captura dos tesouros do mundo espiritual.

Botan se encantou pela beleza rara que aquele ruivo tinha, porém ela nunca teve coragem de revelar todos os seus sentimentos que ela possuía pelo rapaz desde que começaram a serem amigos, talvez ela tivesse medo de ser rejeitada por Kurama, então por isso que ela não achava que fosse ser uma mulher tão interessante assim a ponto de conquistar um rapaz como Kurama e teve como solução ela preferiu amar aquele rapaz tão especial em segredo e ele estava presente nos sonhos dela todas as noites.

- _Eu queria te ver... – _Pensou Botan corada

Mas a menina estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos e que nem se deu conta de que alguém estava chamando por ela...

- Botan._.. –_ Chamou a Mestra Genkai

- Hã? O que foi... – Disse Botan despertando dos seus pensamentos

- Botan faz mais de cinco minutos que eu estou te chamando, por um acaso você estava no mundo da lua? – Perguntou a Mestra Genkai

- Me desculpe Mestra Genkai, mais eu estava um pouco distraída aqui em meus pensamentos hahaha_. – _Disse Botan dando a sua famosa risada para despistar a Mestra Genkai

- Cuidado para não pensar demais, por que se não você acaba não se casando. – Disse Genkai

- Hã! Eu não estava pensando nisso não Mestra. – Disse Botan um pouco corada

- Esqueça do que eu te falei, nós já vamos almoçar, você não vem? – Perguntou Mestra Genkai a Botan

- Sim sim, eu já estou indo..._ – _Disse Botan tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo, porém sem sucesso

-_**O que será que a Mestra Genkai está querendo dizer com isso? Ihhh – **_Pensou Botan aflita

A mestra Genkai entrou no templo e Botan entrou logo em seguida.

Em outro lugar longe dali Kurama tinha almoçado junto com a sua mãe Shiori e ela percebeu que o seu filho que ela tanto amava tava muito diferente nos últimos dias.

- Meu filho eu estou muito preocupada com você, está acontecendo algo com você que eu não sei? – Perguntou Shiori

Kurama ficou um tanto surpreso com a pergunta de sua mãe, talvez ele estava achando que ela sabia de algo sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele nos últimos dias e então ele resolveu tranqüilizá-la um pouco

- Não é nada não mamãe, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Disse Kurama um pouco surpreso com a pergunta de sua mãe

- Tudo bem, mas se você precisar de algum conselho eu estarei aqui para te ajudar está bem meu filho?- Disse Shiori sorrindo

- Tudo bem mamãe se algo estiver me incomodando, você será a primeira pessoa a saber. – Disse Kurama tentando acalmar a sua mãe

- Eu vou lavar a louça, você me ajudar a secar os pratos meu filho?- Perguntou Shiori indo para a cozinha

- Sim mamãe. – Disse Kurama seguindo sua mãe que já estava indo para a cozinha lavar a louça

Na verdade uma certa menina de cabelos azuis e olhos rosados não saia da cabeça de Shuuichi Minamino ou mais conhecido como Kurama.

- _Eu quero te ver, eu quero estar ao seu lado nesse momento, porque você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim Botan ... _– Pensou Kurama

Yusuke ligou para Botan e Kurama marcando um novo encontro com a "turma", mas tanto Botan quanto Kurama não imaginavam que esse tal encontro na verdade fazia parte de um plano que o moreno estava colocando em prática para juntar aquele casal a qualquer custo.

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois do telefonema de Yusuke chegou a hora daquele "encontro" promovido por Yusuke e Botan foi a primeira a chegar no local em que Yusuke havia dito, e ela ficou esperando o restante da turma chegar, cerca de cinco minutos depois Kurama chegou no local e acabou fazendo Botan se assustar.

- Olá Botan..._ – _Disse Kurama

Botan virou pra trás e logo deu de cara com aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava, o seu coração acelerou fazendo ela perder o fôlego.

- Oi Kurama_ – _Disse Botan ficando corada

- Acho que nós dois fomos os primeiros a chegar aqui. – Disse Kurama olhando para a guia espiritual

- Sim, mas daqui a pouco os outros já devem estar chegando não é? – Disse Botan um pouco sem graça

E passou meia hora e ninguém havia aparecido ainda, Botan e Kurama acharam isso meio estranho e eles resolveram conversar sobre várias coisas, até que Kurama se aproximou cada vez mais de Botan, ela ficou muito nervosa só com a aproximação do seu príncipe encantado, eles ficaram com os seus corpos colados, de repente Kurama tocou no rosto de Botan fazendo carinho com a mão no rosto da menina, ela estremeceu com o contato dele fazendo a suspirar e se perder em suas sensações, a garota ficou toda arrepiada só com o gesto dele e ficou cada vez mais entregue aos carinhos de Kurama.

- Você é linda_... – _Disse Kurama sentindo o seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte diante da presença de Botan

- Kurama..._ – _Botan sussurou

- Botan tem algo que eu sempre quis fazer desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, eu esperei tanto para que isso acontecesse. – Disse Kurama se aproximando

- O que é..._ – _Disse Botan olhando pra dentro dos olhos de Kurama e um pouco ofegante

Kurama olhou profundamente nos olhos de Botan, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Botan e ele a beijou, foi um beijo apaixonado dos dois.

Eles não sabiam mais Yusuke estava observando o casal se beijar e não escondeu o gesto de vitória ao ver Botan e Kurama se acertando, ele estava acompanhado de Kuwabara que também estava observando a cena com uma cara de bobo.

- Ah muleque eu consegui juntar esses dois aí, tava demorando para eles perceber que eles foram feitos um para o outro, ahhhh eu vou pra galera hahahaha. – Disse Yusuke com um sorriso malicioso

- Eles formam um bonito casal Urameshi, eu tô emociado aqui buáááááá. - Disse Kuwabara chorando

- Parou né Kuwabara, cê tão grandão aí, e fica chorando que nem bebê fala sério, ninguém merece. – Disse Yusuke bravo

- Deixa de chato Urameshi, eu fico emocionado aqui vendo os dois se acertando aqui, eu fico imagino eu e a minha doce Yukininha se acertando também. – Disse Kuwabara chorando ainda mais

- É Kuwabara mais eu to achando muito bonitinho os dois pombinhos juntinhos e apaixonados, é só love, o amor está no ar filhinho hahaha. – Disse Yusuke todo animado

Botan e Kurama terminaram o beijo e ambos se separam mais eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo e não deixaram de sorrir um para o outro.

- Eu te amo Botan. – Disse Kurama corado

- Eu também te amo muito Kurama, eu sempre te amei. – Disse Botan olhando para aqueles olhos verdes.

Botan e Kurama voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez o beijo foi mais demorado do que o primeiro e só pararam porque faltou o ar, mais eles continuaram esperando a turma chegar, mas o que eles não sabiam era que não tinha nenhum encontro da turma, tudo foi obra do Yusuke para poder juntar eles.


	4. Visitantes Ilustres

Kurama e Botan descobriram que possuíram um sentimento que estava sendo nutrido desde o primeiro momento em que os seus olhos se cruzaram na primeira vez em que se viram e o amor deles só vinha crescendo no decorrer dos dias, eles aproveitaram aquele momento para curtir a sós que ambos sempre desejaram a tempos, antes que a "turma" chegassem e visse que eles estavam no maior clima de romance, o que eles iriam pensar dos dois ao ver que eles estavam juntos, com certeza os amigos iriam zuar eles e isso seria bem provável acontecer, então eles decidiram deixar que o amor que sentiam era segredo dos dois. Mal eles sabiam que tudo isso fora um plano do Yusuke para poder juntar aquele casal e não tinha encontro nenhum da turma e eles resolveram esperar mais um pouco a turma chegar.

- Kurama será que vamos ficar juntos pra sempre? – Perguntou Botan ainda abraçada a Kurama

- Lógico que sim meu amor, eu quero passar todos os meus dias ao seu lado, te amo muito. – Respondeu Kurama dando uma beijo apaixonado na sua doce menina

- Eu também te amo muito Kurama. – Respondeu Botan corada

Yusuke que ainda permanecia observando o casal escondido entre algumas árvores, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso largo, ele finalmente conseguiu juntar um casal pela primeira vez na vida e disse algo para Kuwabara que ainda estava chorando todo emocionado com a cena dos amigos que estavam se entendendo

-Parou né Kuwabara, para de chorar ô seu Zé Mané, não tem vergonha de ficar chorando aí ô bebê chorão, não me envergonha viu! – Disse Yusuke perdendo a paciência ao ver Kuwabara caindo aos prantos.

- Ah Urameshi deixa de ser insensível, você não vê que os dois ficam lindos juntos. – Disse Kuwabara chorando ainda mais

- É Kuwabara mais realmente os dois pombinhos ficam lindinhos quando estão juntos, eu to gostando de ver hein, eita coisa linda de se ver hahahaha. –Disse Yusuke todo animado.

A guia espiritual e o ruivo ainda permaneciam abraçados e ficaram trocando vários beijos apaixonados e demorados e trocando vários carinhos e sorrisos de vez enquando, eles estavam aproveitando cada momento juntos, eles estavam se tocando e sentindo o calor um do outro, porém eles se lembraram que aquele local não era o lugar certo e nem o momento propicio para isso, pois na cabeça de ambos a turma poderia chegar a qualquer momento e eles não queriam se eles soubessem que estavam tendo um romance e que na hora certa eles revelariam os seus sentimentos para os amigos.

- Ah Kurama o pessoal está demorando muito será que eles se esqueceram do compromisso? – Perguntou Botan um tanto nervosa por causa da demora da turma

- Tenha calma Botan daqui a pouco eles já devem estar chegando, tenha mais um pouquinho de paciência. – Disse Kurama tentando tranqüilizar Botan

Kurama e Botan estranharam o fato de que a turma ainda não havia chegado ao tal encontro que Yusuke havia promovido, o que fez com que ambos começassem a pensar que tudo isso não passava de um plano de Yusuke para poder juntar os dois e isso foi positivamente aceito por ambos

Então vendo que a turma não viria mesmo Botan e Kurama resolveram ir embora , mais eles combinaram em marcar um encontro à sós no dia seguinte.

- Botan você quer sair comigo amanhã? – Perguntou Kurama

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu Botan

- E que horas que eu passo na sua casa para te buscar? – Disse Kurama

- Hum pode ser as nove horas? – Disse Botan sorrindo

- Por mim tudo bem, eu te pego as nove. – Disse Kurama dando um lindo sorriso

- Ok, eu to te esperando viu hahahaha. – Disse Botan toda derretida diante o sorriso daquele ruivo

Depois disso Kurama levou Botan até o templo onde a moça mora e no caminho eles riram, trocaram sorrisos e entre um beijo e outro fizeram várias juras de amor.

Em outro lugar Yusuke chegou em casa todo contente pois finalmente tinha juntado Botan e Kurama, mais a sua alegria acabou chamando a atenção de Keiko.

- O que foi Yusuke, eu posso saber o motivo dessa sua alegria, só espero que você não tenha aprontado nada viu? – Perguntou Keiko toda desconfiada.

- Deixa de ser besta menina, eu só estou contente porque eu finalmente consegui fazer o bem para a humanidade falou! – Disse Yusuke meio irritado

- Ah sim e o que você fez de tão importante hein para fazer o bem para a humanidade? – Perguntou uma Keiko debochada

- Oras eu acabei de juntar o mais novo casalzinho da turma hahaha, finalmente eu consegui juntar Kurama e Botan, eu mandei bem né pode falar filhinha? – Disse Yusuke alargando ainda mais o sorriso

- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeee você fez ô garoto? Mais isso é impossível, eles mal se falam Yusuke, eu já estou vendo que isso não vai dar certo não. – Disse Keiko incrédula

- Deixa de ser pessimista Keiko, mais ta na cara ou só você que não percebeu os olhares que eles trocavam nas reuniões da turma. – Disse Yusuke

- Bem pensando por esse lado, eu já havia percebido que tava mesmo rolando um clima entre eles, bem no começo eu achava que era bobeira da minha cabeça, mas já que você me disse isso faz muito sentido mesmo. – Disse Keiko pensativa

- Então eu tive a idéia de marcar um "falso encontro da turma" e os dois caíram na minha conversa e teve a oportunidade dos dois ficarem sozinhos e até que rolou um beijo, um não mais vários beijos. – Disse Yusuke juntando as mãos

-Nossa e porque você não me chamou hein Yusuke? – Perguntou Keiko

- Se eu chamasse todo mundo, vocês iriam estragar tudo com toda a certeza, então eu pedi ajuda ao pastel do Kuwabara para juntar os mais novo casalzinho hahaha. – Disse Yusuke

- Ah eu odeio ter que concordar com você mais dessa vez você está certo. – Disse Keiko

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres ta legal Keiko, mais e aí eu mandei bem né? Eu vou pra galera hahahaha. – Disse Yusuke muito feliz

- Ah ta ô cupido e quem será o próximo casal que você pretende juntar hein? – Perguntou Keiko incrédula

-Eu prometi ajudar o Kuwabara a se declarar para a Yukina, mais eu tô meio que sem idéia. – Disse Yusuke meio desanimado

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em como você conseguiu juntar a Botan e o Kurama e ainda por cima me diz que não tem idéia de como vai ajudar o seu amigo – Disse Keiko

- Cê tem alguma idéia aí Keiko? – Perguntou Yusuke na tentativa de conseguir uma ajuda da Keiko

- Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia não. – Disse Keiko

- Então eu vou ir no mundo espiritual pedir ajuda para o pintor de rodapé do Koenma, talvez ele tenha alguma idéia de como fazer o Kuwabara se declarar para a Yukina. – Disse Yusuke determinado

Yusuke foi no mundo espiritual no dia seguinte para pedir ajuda ao Senhor Koenma, pois Kuwabara havia cobrado dele a sua parte do trato que haviam feito se caso eles conseguissem juntar Botan e Kurama, porém o moreno havia dito iria ajudar Kuwabara a se declarar para a sua amada Yukina, mais ele não tinha idéias o suficiente e daí ele foi pedir ajuda para o Príncipe do Reikai.

- Senhor Koenma, Senhor Koenma... – Gritou George Saotome para o seu chefe

Koenma que estava estressado com os últimos acontecimentos do mundo espiritual e no momento ele queria ficar sozinho no seu escritório analisando os fatos.

- O que foi ô seu chupa cabra, por um acaso você não está vendo que eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para resolver no mundo espiritual. – Disse Koenma mal-humorado

- É que tem visitas para o Senhor. – Disse o ogro super sem graça.

- Ahhh quem é o chato que vem me perturbar numa hora dessas hein o seu estrupício, ninguém merece. – Disse o Senhor Koenma um tanto desesperado

- É o Yusuke , ele disse que tinha um assunto urgente para tratar com o Senhor. – Disse George

- Tá tudo bem, mande ele entrar ô diabo. – Disse o Senhor Koenma com uma gota

Yusuke entra na sala do Senhor Koenma e já chega agitando o que deixa Koenma com a cara caindo de vergonha

- Já cheguei chegando, Yusuke Urameshi entrou na área se derrubar é pênalti. – Anunciou Yusuke quando entrou na sala de Koenma

- Ô pintor de rodapé eu vim até aqui para te pedir um conselho amoroso. – Disse Yusuke

- Ué você quer se declarar a Keiko é hahahaha – Disse Koenma tirando o maior sarro de Yusuke

- Não é nada disso não tá legal, é que eu estou querendo ajudar o pastel do Kuwabara a se declarar a Yukina e eu prometi a ele que eu ajudaria a se declarar e eu estou sem idéias sabe como é né e então eu vim até aqui pedir a sua ajuda. – Disse Yusuke com os olhos brilhando

- Bom Yusuke eu vou ver no que posso te ajudar, pois eu não sou muito bom nesse tipo de assunto, mais eu conheço duas pessoas que podem te ajudar, mais primeiro eu vou ter que falar com elas e depois eu te retorno pode ser ô criatura? – Disse Koenma

- Beleza ô salva vida de aquário , eu espero tudo bem, eu quero poder ajudar o Mané do Kuwabara e ele parar de me encher o saco fala sério e quando será que vamos com essas pessoas Koenma? – Disse Yusuke meio irritado

- Eu creio que daqui alguns dias eu vou ter a resposta dessas pessoas e outra coisa salva vidas de aquário é o seu passado ta pensando que berimbau é gás ô meu filho. – Disse Koenma bravo

- Eu hein, calma Bete hahaha, bom eu vou pra minha casinha pois eu to cansadão fuiiiiiiiiiiiii. – Disse Yusuke indo embora

- Esse Yusuke não tem jeito mesmo, será que vai dar certo? – Koenma suspirou

Depois disso o Senhor Koenma foi pegar uma agenda na escrivaninha onde tinha alguns contatos e ligou o seu comunicador e falou primeiramente com a Deusa Atena e logo em seguida com a gata Lua, o príncipe do Reikai explicou á elas sobre um plano para poder ajudar Yusuke a fazer Kuwabara a se declarar a Yukina e elas se comprometeram em mandar um de seus guerreiros para fazer essa difícil missão e trataram de marcar um encontro dentro de alguns dias com eles, o que o Senhor Koenma não sabia era se com o Yusuke ele já iria a loucura imagina com mais duas pessoas das quais ele nem conhecia e que eram piores do que Yusuke, com certeza ele iria pedir para se internar num hospício.

Longe dali Kurama havia levado Botan até em casa, eles estavam se divertindo muito depois daquele encontro e o que revelou que ambos estavam sentindo desde o primeiro momento em que os seus olhos haviam se cruzado, mais aquele momento em que se beijaram foi muito especial para ambos. Eles sorriram, olhavam cada ponto da cidade enquanto caminhavam, eles estavam de mãos dadas, eram tão bom poder sentir a mão um do outro, poder segurar a mão um do outro por muito mais tempo, naquele momento eles estvam muito felizes, quando estavam quase chegando no templo da Mestra Genkai, Kurama soltou a mão de Botan delicaamente, porém eles não queriam que ninguém soubessem que eles estavam ficando, eles não queriam chamar atenção dos amigos e queriam somente guardar aquele segredo para os dois e ninguém mais.

Kurama olhou profundamente para aqueles olhos rosados e ele se perdeu diante daquele olhar tão puro e tão sereno, como ele queria ficar a noite inteira olhando para aquele rosto angelical que não saia da sua cabeça, ele sentiu vontade de beijar mais uma vez aqueles lábios tão puros, sentir o gosto do beijo daquela menina tão especial, mais se lembrou que estava em frente ao templo da Mestra Genkai e que ela ou Yukina poderiam aparecer de repente e ver que eles estavam se beijando e o que elas pensariam sobre a cena hein?

- Botan eu queria te dizer que eu gostei do que aconteceu esta tarde entre nós dois e quero viver momentos maravilhosos ao seu lado. – Kurama confessou sussurrando suavemente no ouvido de Botan

- Eu.. eu também gostei do que aconteceu com a gente esta tarde Kurama ... sabe eu sempre sonhei com isso sabia? – Disse Botan corada

Kurama sorriu e se aproximou da garota e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Até amanhã Botan... – Disse Kurama dando um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos o que deixou Botan se derretendo por dentro ao se deslumbrar com aquele sorriso

- Até amanhã Kurama... – Disse Botan ficando cada vez mais vermelha

Kurama observou Botan entrando no templo, e ficou imaginando porque demorou tanto para reconhecer que estava apaixonado por aquela menina alegre e divertida e que com ela não existia tempo ruim, sempre vivia sorrindo e alegrando os amigos nos momentos mais tristes e também alegres daquela turma, ele se sentia tão bem quando estava do lado dela, sempre desejou beijá-la, sempre desejou sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, sempre desejou dizer que a amava mais do que a sua própria vida, ele sempre quis protegê-la de todos os perigos que rodeava a turma e a ela também, de uma coisa Kurama tinha certeza de que ele estava sentindo uma admiração e afeto cada vez maior por Botan e que faria de tudo para que ela esteja sempre segura em sua companhia.

Enquanto isso Botan entrava no templo, e ela ainda sentia o seu coração bater cada vez mais forte ao se lembrar dos olhos verdes de Kurama e num momento ela tocou nos seus próprios lábios ao se lembrar do beijo do ruivo, como ele beijava tão bem, talvez ela estava esperendo por esse beijo a vida toda e ela estava se sentindo muito feliz

-_Kurama... _– Pensou Botan

Botan estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou Yukina chamando ela assim que a menina entrou pra dentro de casa.

-Botan está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Yukina preocupada com a amiga

-Hã... ta tudo bem sim Yukina hahaha. – Disse Botan despertando dos seus pensamentos que estava concentrados em Kurama

- Tá, Botan o jantar já está pronto, nós estávamos esperando por você. –Disse Yukina docemente

-Bom eu vou tomar um banho e já já eu vou ir jantar. – Disse Botan dando um sorriso para a amiga

- A Botan já chegou Yukina? – Perguntou Genkai tomando uma xícara de chá

- Ela acabou de chegar Mestra Genkai e foi tomar banho e daqui a pouco ela vai jantar conosco. – Respondeu Yukina de um jeito doce

Genkai estava desconfiada do que estava acontecendo com Botan, bom ela já havia notado que a guria espiritual estava muito distraída nos últimos dias, mais é claro que Genkai tinha muita experiência de vida e que na sua juventude havia se apaixonado, mais ela gostou de saber que Botan havia se apaixonado e torcia pela felicidade da menina, porém ela preferiu fingir que não sabia de nada.

Enquanto isso Botan havia entrado no seu quarto e pegou as suas coisas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ela foi se despindo e ligou o chuveiro e simplesmente deixou os seus pensamentos se levar até onde um certo ruivo de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que não saia de sua cabeça e tudo o que viveu com ele naquele tarde.

- _Eu te amo Kurama... – _Disse Botan sorrindo

Depois de um banho relaxante Botan foi ir jantar com Genkai e Yukina, enquanto isso na casa dos Minamino Kurama já havia tomado banho e jantado junto com a sua família, agora ele estava deitado na sua cama e com o olhar perdido no teto, ele não tinha parado de pensar em Botan

- _Botan... que feitiço que você me colocou, a única coisa que eu quero é sempre poder ficar perto de você._ – Pensou Kurama sorrindo

Não demorou muito para Kurama adormecer e sonhar com a sua menina de cabelos azuis e olhos amestistas que tinha uma alegria contagiante, Botan conquistara todos os seus amigos que estão em sua volta e também conquistou o ex- ladrão lendário Kurama Youko, Kurama se perguntava como não poderia não se render a alegria daquela garota tão especial e no dia seguinte os dois tiveram um encontro a sós.

Se passou alguns dias depois que Yusuke foi pedir para que o Senhor Koenma pudesse dar alguma idéia de como ajudar Kuwabara a se declarar para Yukina e depois da conversa com o moreno, Koenma havia falado com Atena e Lua e explicou para elas a situação de Yusuke em poder ajudar Kuwabara e cada uma delas prometeram mandar um de seus poderosos guerreiros para poder quebrar esse galho para Koenma, agora ele se encontrava em uma lanchonete esperando Yusuke e mais as duas pessoas que as suas amigas haviam prometido.

Bom já se passou mais de meia hora e ninguém havia aparecido o que deixou o Senhor Koenma bastante irritado com a demora dos três, ele já sabia que Yusuke chega atrasado nas reuniões da turma, pois para ele já era normal, mas de repente chega um jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da, mesma cor vestindo uma camiseta vermelha e calça branca havia acabado de chegar no local combinado, ele parecia meio perdido e logo em seguida apareceu uma jovem loira de longas Marias–chiquinhas pressas em dois odangos que também havia chegado no local combinado mas que também estava bem perdida procurando alguém.

- Oiii por um acaso eu estou procurando um tal de Senhor Koenma é que eu tenho um encontro com ele aqui nesta lanchonete. – Disse Serena

- Olá Senhorita, que coincidência, eu também estou procurando pelo Senhor Koenma. – Disse Seiya dando um beijo na mão de Serena

- Nossa que descuidada que eu sou hahaha, eu nem me apresentei direito para você eu me chamo Serena Tsukino é um prazer te conhecer. – Disse Serena dando um sorriso

- Eu sou Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso o prazer é meu Serena. – Disse Seiya sorrindo

- Então vamos entrar e procurar pelo Senhor Koenma lá dentro. – Propôs Serena

- Vamos sim. – Concordou Seiya

Seiya e Serena logo entraram na lanchonete começaram a procurar pelo Senhor Koenma até que pararam bem na mesa de Koenma.

- Olá nós estamos procurando uma pessoa chamada Senhor Koenma. – Disse Seiya

Koenma ficou surpreso ao ver os dois jovens chegar até a sua mesa e já tratou de convidar os dois para sentar na mesa dele.

- Que maravilha eu estava mesmo esperando por vocês dois mesmo, creio que Atena e Lua explicaram à vocês o motivo dessa reunião não é? – Disse Koenma

- Bem mais ou menos Atena havia me dito que você precisa de ajuda para fazer um amigo a se declarar para uma garota, se eu não estou errado? – Disse Seiya

- Exatamente, mas primeiro nós temos que esperar um amigo meu chegar e daí nós vamos falar o que nós vamos fazer e discutir idéias que vocês tenham. – Disse Koenma um tanto rápido.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois eis que chega Yusuke no local e logo de cara ele faz o maior alarde e isso faz que os outros três que estavam naquela mesa não tivessem onde enfiar a cara.

-Yusuke Urameshi já está chegando na área se derrubar é pênalti, ahhhh muleque. – Disse Yusuke anunciando a sua chegada

Senhor Koenma estava com muita vergonha do amigo e Serena e Seiya ficaram sem jeito ao observar a cena de show de Yusuke.

- Ei que cara mais esnobe é esse, eu hein. – Disse Serena ainda chocada

- É Serena, ele se acha a última bolacha do pacote. – Disse Seiya chocado

Depois de passado o show de Yusuke, Koenma começou a explicar para Serena e Seiya como eles podem estar ajudando Yusuke a fazer Kuwabara a se declarar à Yukina, as primeiras idéias começaram a surgir e eles foram discutindo sobre o que vão fazer.

- Pessoal que tal nós irmos até a casa do Kuwabara e explicar como nós três vamos fazer para o bobo do Kuwabara a se declarar para o grande amor da vida dele. – Disse Yusuke com os olhos brilhando

- Lá poderemos conversar melhor e expor mais idéias para fazer Kuwabara a se declarar a Yukina. – Disse Seiya

- Meninos chegou Serena "cúpido" e o nosso amigo vai se dar bem, eu já estou imaginando hahahaha. – Disse Serena com os olhos brilhando

- Então nós três vamos fazer o pastel do Kuwabara se declarar hahaha, que coisa boa hein Seiya e Loirinha hahaha, nós vamos arrebentar. – Disse Yusuke

Koenma vendo a cena dos três, já viu que estava realmente perdido, ele já imaginou no que vai dar esses três aí juntos, o que eles vão aprontar nesse período.

- Ninguém merece esses dois aí são igualzinhos ao Yusuke, ai meu Deus, se um é pouco, dois é bom, mais três é demais, será que vai dar certo? – Pensou Koenma desesperado

Os quatro saíram da lanchonete e foram direto para a casa do Kuwabara, porém Kurama foi na mesma lanchonete para se encontrar com Botan pois ambos combinaram de se encontrar naquela tarde e ele viu Koenma, Yusuke e mais duas pessoas das quais ele não conhecia e algo chamou atenção do ruivo.

-_ O que será que o Yusuke e o Senhor Koenma estão aprontando, só espero que não seja nada grave... – _Pensou Kurama sorrindo


	5. Surpresas

Depois de se encontrarem na lanchonete Yusuke, Serena e Seiya foram para a casa de Kuwabara para explicar o plano para ele, Senhor Koenma resolveu voltar para o mundo Espiritual, porém ele não acreditava que aquele trio iria conseguir dar um conselho amoroso para alguém, pois eles deveriam mostrar que eram capazes de fazer algo para trazer a felicidade de Kuwabara.

O trio acabou de chegar na casa de Kuwabara e Yusuke tratou de tocar a campainha.

- _Trimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – _Yusuke tocou a campainha insistantemente

Shizuka foi atender a porta e deu de cara com Yusuke e mais duas pessoas das quais ela não conhecia.

- E aí Shizuka, o Kuwabara está em casa? – Perguntou Yusuke parecendo bem ansioso

- Ele está sim e quem são eles hein Yusuke? – Perguntou Shizuka curiosa em quer saber quem era os novos amigos de Yusuke

- Deixa eu apresentar eles são Seiya e Serena, o pintor de rodapé chamou eles para me ajudar em algo. – Disse Yusuke

- Muito prazer em conhece-la. - Disse Seiya à Shizuka

- Muito prazer. – Disse Serena

- O prazer é meu em conhecer vocês, entrem e fiquem a vontade, enquanto isso eu vou chamar o Kazuma. – Disse Shizuka indo chamar o irmão

- Yusuke você não vai apresentar o restante da turma não? – Perguntou Serena

- Ô loirinha mais é claro que eu vou te apresentar o resto da turma sim, muita calma nessa hora! – Disse Yusuke já perdendo a paciência com a Serena

-Tá bom, ta bom , e como eu tenho mesmo muita calma mesmo. – Resmungou Serena

Alguns minutos depois Kuwabara chega na sala onde o amigo está o esperando com mais duas pessoas que ele ainda não conhecia.

- Ei Urameshi o que você está fazendo aqui e quem são eles? – Perguntou Kuwabara curioso para o amigo

-Esses são Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso e Serena, a Sailor Moon, bom vamos ao que interessa ,ô salva vidas de aquário do Koenma chamou os dois aqui para ajudar você a se declarar para a Yukina. – Disse Yusuke

- E vocês vão mesmo me ajudar a ficar com a minha doce Yukininha? – Perguntou Kuwabara com os olhos brilhando para Serena e Seiya

- Nós vamos te ajudar a se declarar para o grande amor da sua vida Kuwabara, porque a Serena "cúpido" vai fazer você se declarar rapidinho para a sua adorada Yukina. – Disse Serena juntando as mãos e com os olhos brilhando

- Cá entre nós, mais eu não boto muita fé nessa loirinha não, ela tem cara de falar muito e fazer pouco, fala sério. – Disse Yusuke à Seiya

-Pois é meu amigo, mais nós vamos ver no que vai dar, mesmo contando com a ajuda de Serena. – Disse Seiya

Serena percebe que os dois rapazes estavam cochichando e disse para os dois...

- O que vocês dois tanto falam aí hein, eu quero saber o que é? – Perguntou Serena com uma cara assassina

Os dois fizeram carinha de anjo diante da amiga que estava muito ameaçadora.

- Nada demais Serena... – Disseram os dois

Serena começou a dar as suas idéias para Kuwabara enquanto isso Yusuke e Seiya aproveitou para dar as suas idéias também.

- Eu sugiro que você faça um jantar a luz de velas para você se declarar para a sua querida Yukina. – Disse Serena

- Boa idéia e eu posso tocar uma música no meu violão enquanto você se declara para Yukina. – Disse Seiya todo animado

- Até que não é uma má idéia não, nossa vocês pensam em tudo viu, mais me conta quando que podemos fazer esse jantar hein? – Perguntou Yusuke bem animado

- Que tal os dois saírem para jantar amanhã hein amigos? – Sugeriu Seiya

- Pra mim tudo bem, eu vou falar com o meu namorado ele conhece todos os restaurantes da cidade, eu tenho certeza que o meu querido Darien vai nos ajudar. – Disse Serena decidida

- _Nossa eu querendo ter uma chance com essa loirinha ai e lá vem ela dizendo que tem um namorado e acabou com a minha festa, agora eu fiquei triste eita azar esse o meu hein! _– pensou Yusuke parecendo um pouco triste

Seiya notou que o amigo acabara de ficar triste depois de ouvir Serena dizendo que ela tinha namorado, logo tratou de dar um sermão no ex-detetive espiritual

- Oh Yusuke, você para de dar em cima de uma dama como a Serena, por que ela não é para o seu bico viu, e ela tem um namorado que a ama muito. – Disse Seiya cortando o barato de Yusuke

- Aff... ninguém merece levar um sermão de um franguinho como esse viu, eu vou te contar viu! – Resmungou Yusuke

- Kuwabara você vai ter dar um lindo buque de flores para Yukina, já que vocês vão sair para jantar né? Tem um Floricultura perto da minha casa e eu posso te ajudar a escolher as mais lindas flores. – Disse Serena

- Pessoal eu nem sei como agradecer vocês, muito, mais muito obrigado mesmo por vocês me ajudarem a me declarar para a minha doce Yukininha. – Disse Kuwabara chorando de felicidade na frente dos novos amigos

- Por favor né Kuwabara chega de melação, não faz passar vergonha na frente do Seiya e da Serena, seu Zé roela, fala sério seu pastel. – Disse Yusuke irritado

- O que você disse hein Urameshi? Agora eu vou te pegar seu miseravel! – Revidou Kuwabara

Aquela pequena discussão havia deixado Serena e Seiya morrendo de vergonha, mais eles já haviam se acostumado com a divertida briga desses dois e até deram uma risada divertida diante da cena.

Enquanto isso na lanchonete Kurama estava esperando por Botan e ainda estava pensando no fato de que Yusuke e Koenma poderiam está aprontando alguma coisa e quem eram aquelas pessoas que estavam com eles, mas não demorou muito para Botan chegar e ela tratou de dar um beijo na bochecha do rapaz ruivo e depois se sentou na cadeira a frente do belo rapaz.

- Ah Botan eu queria um beijo de verdade sabia minha deusa? - Kurama disse colocando as mãos na cintura

- Ah se você quiser eu posso te dar o beijo do jeito que você quiser agora, você quer? – Disse Botan olhando Kurama de um jeito carinhoso

- Olha que você está me provocando hein mocinha? – Disse Kurama em tom infantil

- Você sabe que eu adoro te provocar e te deixar sem defesa hein raposa! – Disse Botan se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios do ruivo

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, ambos sentiam que haviam um desejo maior cada vez que eles se beijavam, eles estavam aproveitando aquele momento em particular e era tão bom viver assim, afinal de contas Botan nunca havia se envolvido com alguém antes e pela primeira vez na vida ela pode encontrar a verdadeira felicidade ao lado de Kurama que na verdade era o seu príncipe encantado com quem sempre sonhara desde a primeira vez que ela pôs os seus olhos ametistas nele e que finalmente ela pode chamar ele de seu príncipe.

- Kurama ... você está tão pensativo o que foi que aconteceu meu amor? – Disse Botan preocupada com o ruivo

- É que antes de eu chegar nesta lanchonete eu vi o Koenma e o Yusuke saindo daqui acompanhados por um rapaz e uma moça, eles estavam indo em direção a casa do Kuwabara - Disse Kurama

- Hummm... o que será que o Yusuke está aprontando hein? e quem são esse casal, eu estou achando que não deve ser coisa boa viu? – Disse Botan desconfiada

- Mas o Yusuke fez uma coisa boa, ele fez a gente ficar juntos Botan, eu acho que ele merece ganhar um credito com a gente. – Disse Kurama

- É você tem razão, porque se não fosse ele, nós dois nunca teríamos ter tido a oportunidade de nos ter declarado um para o outro, eu concordo com você, ele merece todo o credito, porque afinal de contas ele foi o nosso cupido né? – Disse Botan com um sorriso largo no rosto

- Sim... o Yusuke tem um bom coração, apesar dele sempre fazer bobagens as vezes, mais quando ele quer ajudar muito um amigo ele não pensa duas vezes, por que ele quer ver a felicidade dos outros. – Disse Kurama sorrindo

Ao terminar de fazer o lanche o casal resolve voltar para casa e Kurama tratou de levar Botan de volta para o templo da mestra Genkai, os dois iam rindo, de vez enquando eles ficavam de conversinha ao pé do ouvindo o que provocava risadinhas por parte dos dois porém eles estavam aproveitando aquele momento de extrema intimidade.

Mas do lado oposto da rua vinha Yusuke, Seiya e Serena, o trio estava conversando, quando algo chama a atenção de Yusuke, o moreno alarga o sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver Kurama e Botan juntos, até que o ex-detetive espiritual grita bem alto no meio da rua e acaba assustando os novos amigos e o ruivo e a guia espiritual.

- Olha só quem eu vejo o casal mais bonito de Tóquio, que romântico ver os dois pombinhos de mãozinhas dadas hahahahahahahaha. – Disse Yusuke debochando do casal

Serena e Seiya ficaram reparando naquele casal e ambos acham ficaram admirados com a beleza daquele casal até que Serena não se agüentou e disse.

- Realmente vocês dois fazem um belo casal, porque vocês dois ficam muito lindos juntos. – Disse Serena com os olhos brilhando

- Obrigada. – Disse Botan ficando sem jeito

- Vocês são o casal mais bonito que eu já vi, vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. – Disse Seiya admirado pelo casal, principalmente pela beleza de Botan

_- Nossa que menina mais linda meu Deus, ela é realmente muito encantadora, ela é a mulher perfeita para qualquer homem, e esse cara tem uma sorte danada ao ter essa beldade ao seu lado. _– Pensou Seiya envergonhado

Kurama que estava observando Seiya olhar para Botan de um jeito especial, não gostou nada de ver como o moreno estava olhando para a sua peônia e puxou a menina para mais perto de si e isso trouxe um deleite para Yusuke que soltou uma frase para só Seiya ouvir

- Ih é melhor você ficar bem longe da Botanzinha, por que o Kurama é bem ciumento ouviu bem garotão... – Disse Yusuke sussurrando

- Ah sim... – Disse Seiya em um tom bem baixinho

Porém a curiosidade de Serena foi maior e ela não excitou em perguntar o que estava mais do que óbvio para todos ali presentes...

- Vocês por um caso estão namorando? – Perguntou Serena na tentativa de saber se Kurama e Botan estavam namorando mesmo

- Não magina... apenas somos bons amigos. – Disseam o ruivo e a guia ao mesmo tempo e os seus rostos ficaram corados diante da afirmativa da Serena

-Hum... sei não mais há até poucos segundos atrás cês tavam de mãos dadas e sorrisos cúmplices, por que eu, a loirinha e o Seiya vimos ta legal. – Disse Yusuke

- Yusuke chega de dizer bobagens, a Botan e eu somos só amigos e além do mais eu a encontrei por um caso e agora nós estamos indo pra casa, até mais... – Kurama mentiu por que para dizer a verdade ele estava ficando nervoso diante das deduções de Yusuke

- Tchau pessoal foi um prazer em conhecer vocês ta. – Disse Botan indo embora junto com Kurama

Serena não perdeu tempo e puxou o braço de Botan e disse baixinho para a garota de cabelos azulados

- Eu sei que você ama o Kurama, nunca fuja desse amor, por que eu sei que um dia vocês dois vão ser felizes para sempre, eu sei, eu sinto que ele também sente o mesmo por você, se precisar de uma amiga para te dar conselhos de amor, você pode contar comigo ok? – Disse Serena tratando de dar uma piscadinha para Botan

- Hum pode deixar, sabe eu me simpatizei com você hihihi. – Disse Botan mais ainda a menina ficou muito surpresa com a sailor

- Eu também me simpatizei com você, lute por esse amor tá? – Disse Serena sorrindo

O casal acabara de sair e Yusuke que estava com as suas anteninhas de vinil bem ligadas não deixou de perguntar para Serena o que a sailor falava com Botan.

- Hum o que vocês duas tanto estavam de segredinhos hein, eu posso saber? – Disse Yusuke querendo saber o conteúdo da conversa que Serena tivera com Botan

- Humm... ta muito curioso hein Yusuke? Sai pra lá jacaré... – Disse Serena dando uma resposta malcriada para Yusuke

- Ahhhh ninguém merece isso viu, além de tudo é malcriada hein loirinha... que coisa hein vou te contar– Resmungou Yusuke

- Mas a Serena está certa Yusuke, é muito feio uma pessoa ficar querendo sabendo o que as outras pessoas tanto falam, será que você não tem vergonha não! – Seiya repreendeu Yusuke

Yusuke ficou bravo com os dois amigos por eles estar querendo fazer que o ex-detetive parasse de ser um tanto intrometido na vida dos outros, porém ele não iria desistir de fazer Kurama e Botan assumirem o romance publicamente para os amigos, porque no fundo ele sabia que os dois estavam namorando, mais que só precisaria de um tempo certo para os dois pudessem falar para turma tudo o estavam vivendo um romance.

- _Mais que coisa mais chata, será que esses dois pensam que são os meus pais para me dizer que eu devo fazer isso ou fazer aquilo, caramba eles parecem ser igualzinhos a Keiko que sempre vive me dizendo para me comportar bem ah ninguém merece viu! – _Pensou Yusuke

- Meninos que tal nós irmos para o apartamento do Darien, lá a gente conversa sobre o jantar de Kuwabara e Yukina e ai a gente aproveita e passa todo o plano pra ele! – Disse Serena levando os dois meninos para o apartamento do namorado

- Só espero que o seu namorado prepare um lanchinho para nós, porque eu estou com uma fome de leão viu?- Disse Yusuke na maior cara de pau

- Vamos logo amigos. – Disse Seiya

O trio partiu em direção ao apartamento de Darien para explicar o plano para juntar um casal amigo de Yusuke e após alguns minutos eles chegaram ao destino desejado, eles foram até o andar onde Darien mora e Serena tocou a campainha e logo o amado apareceu para atender a porta.

- Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie Darieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! – Serena praticamente pulou pra cima de Darien

- Olá Serena, que surpresa em te ver aqui. – Disse Darien dando um beijo apaixonado na namorada

Yusuke e Seiya que até então estavam esquecidos, olham a cena e sorrisos maliciosos surgem em seus lindos rostinhos e eles tinham um sarro da cara do casal

- Hummm que coisa mais bonitinha esses dois viu! – Seiya e Yusuke falaram ao mesmo tempo

Serena e Darien ficaram vermelhos feitos que nem um pimentão e já trataram de se recompor na frente dos dois meninos

- Mas meu amor quem são esses dois rapazes? – Perguntou Darien querendo saber quem são os dois novos amigos de Serena

- Ah meu querido Darien esses são Seiya o cavaleiro de pégaso, ele mora na Grécia , mais é japonês e esse aqui é Yusuke Urameshi, ele é um ex-detetive espiritual,é que nós precisamos da sua ajuda para poder juntar um casal de amigos dele. – Disse Serena

- Muito prazer em conhecer vocês rapazes, podem entrar e fiquem a vontade. – Disse Darien convidando os visitantes para entrar em seu lar

- Ô Darien sem querer ser chato ou algo do tipo, será que você pode nos servir um lanchinho é que eu estou morrendo de fome. – Disse Yusuke na maior cara de pau para Darien

-Yusuke isso é coisa que se diz na casa dos outros é? Que coisa mais feia, eu hein! – Serena reclamou

- Não tudo bem eu vou lá preparar algo para os seus amigos comer e sei que você também está morrendo de fome não é Serena? – Disse Darien

- Ah sim, mais o Yusuke tem razão eu também estou morrendo de fome hahahahaha – Disse Serena confessando que também estava morrendo de fome

- Bom eu vou lá preparar algo para nós comer e já volto. – Disse Darien com uma gota na cabeça

Se para Darien já estava acostumado com as criancices da Serena ele já conseguia aguentar as atitudes dela, agora ter que agüentar mais o Yusuke e o Seiya ele achava que não iria conseguir dar conta, talvez ele consiga sobreviver.

Depois de algum tempo eis que Darien chega trazendo alguns sanduíches e suco e põe na mesinha de centro que se encontra na sala dele e os quatro começam a conversar sobre o esquema do jantar de Kuwabara e Yukina para Darien.

- Pra princípio de conversa eu tenho um amigo que ama secretamente uma garota e faz algum tempo, na verdade faz três anos que ô manezão nunca revelou o que realmente sente por ela e ele pediu a minha ajuda e eu não sei o que fazer, estou sem idéias e eu pedi ajuda para o salva vidas de aquário do Koenma e daí ele chamou o Seiya e Serena para me ajudar

- Hum entendo e afinal de contas quem é o salva vidas de aquário do Koenma hein? – Perguntou Darien sem entender nada da piadinha do Yusuke

- Ah é um baixinho que é o manda chuva do mundo espiritual, ele vive me colocando em roubadas, ah fala sério, mas eu vou te contar como eu conheci aquele pintor de rodapé, um dia eu salvei uma criança de ser atropelada por um carro desgovernado e acabei sendo atingido e acabei morrendo, por que eu era conhecido como um bad boy na minha escola e arranjava muitas brigas com os meus colegas de classe e entre eles está o Kuwabara que era o meu inimigo número 1, mas ao salvar aquela criança daquele atropelamento muitas pessoas não acreditavam que eu seria capaz de salvar a vida de alguém, mais o mundo espiritual não esperava a minha morte e eu passei por vários testes para poder voltar a viver e a partir disso eu passei a trabalhar como detetive espiritual e desvendar muitos casos e enfrentar muitos inimigos muito poderosos e depois que eu voltei a vida já tive que enfrentar a minha primeira missão como detetive e entre elas eu tive que salvar a vida de Kuwabara e a partir daí nós nos tornamos os melhores amigos, mais ainda vivemos a turras de vez em quando e é por isso que eu preciso ajudar o pastel do Kuwabara a se declarar para a Yukina que á menina que conhecemos em uma de nossas missões, na verdade ela era prisioneira do velho Tarukane, ele a mantinha presa porque toda vez que ela chorava as suas lágrimas se tornavam em pedras preciosas e desde então ele nunca conseguiu falar sobre os seus sentimentos por ela e essa seria a grande oportunidade do bobão se declarar para o seu love pronto falei. – Disse Yusuke

Serena, Darien e Seiya ficaram chocados diante da revelação de Yusuke e o que dizer espantados, por que eles nunca ouviram uma história assim tão impressionante como era aquela, mais ao ouvir o que Yusuke dissera os comoveu e eles continuam a falar do plano.

- Então o que vocês estão planejando e no que eu posso estar ajudando Yusuke a fazer que o seu amigo que se declare para o amor de sua vida? – Perguntou Darien um tanto curioso

- É que Yusuke, Serena e eu conversamos sobre várias idéias de como fazer Kuwabara se declarar à Yukina, mais daí a Serena deu a idéia do casal sair para jantar em um restaurante e queríamos que você pudesse nos ajudar, já que Serena mencionou que você conhece alguns restaurantes da cidade e pudesse indicar um, e como eu toco violão muito bem eu posso levar o meu violão e tocar uma música romântica bem na hora que o Kuwabara se declarar. – Disse Seiya explicando todo o plano para Darien

- Sim eu adoraria ajudar vocês e eu posso te indicar alguns, porém são muito refinados. – Disse Darien

- Hum não sei não, é que nem eu, nem Seiya, nem Serena e muito menos Kuwabara tem dinheiro para pagar um restaurante assim tão caro. – Disse Yusuke ficando preocupado

- Se esse for o problema eu posso pagar a conta, mais pera ai, eu já sei, eu vou falar com um amigo meu que pode nos ajudar com isso, eu vou ligar para ele agora mesmo, esperem um pouco. – Disse Darien indo pegar o telefone e ligar para o seu amigo (vocês nem imaginam que é esse amigo rsrsrs)

Assim que Darien saiu, deixou os três ai pensando nos próximos planos do trio parada dura, até que a mente brilhante de Yusuke teve uma idéia de como promover mais um encontro secreto de Kurama e Botan e logo contou a novidade para Seiya e Serena.

- Ô pessoal eu estava pensando aqui com os meus botões e tive uma idéia de promover um encontro surpresa entre Kurama e Botan, aquele casal que a gente se esbarrou que tal hein galera? – Yusuke sorriu um sorriso traquinas

- Boa idéia Yusuke, mais precisamos pensar em um plano bem bolado, mais isso vai ser perfeito, juntar mais um casal hehehehehe. – Disse Serena dando uma risada sapeca

- Sim precisamos agir com calma, primeiro temos que resolver a parada do Kuwabara com a Yukina e depois resolvemos o assunto de Kurama e Botan. – Disse Seiya, porém ele não pensava na idéia de ver Botan com Kurama e isso o deixava triste

Logo depois Darien chegou na sala e trouxe boas novas para o trio, o que os deixaram muito satisfeitos

- Bom eu acabo de falar com o meu amigo e ele topou em nos ajudar e precisamos marcar o dia para este jantar, aliás o restaurante é aquele Sabores Refinados, que fica do outro lado da cidade, mais que horas podemos marcar o jantar hein pessoal? – Pergunta Darien

- Pode ser umas oito horas, depois eu aviso o Kuwabara, porque eu nunca vi uma criatura mais ansiosa como aquela para ter um encontro a sós com uma garota hahahahahaha. – Disse Yusuke debochando do amigo que não estava presente

Darien, Serena e Seiya reprovaram da atitude do moreno, mais preferiram ficar quietos para não gerar um conflito entre eles, bom eles sabiam que Yusuke não iria mudar o seu jeito despojado. Depois disso Yusuke ligou para Kuwabara para contar a novidade e ele ficou muito feliz e ficou falando que mal esperava para o tal encontro amanhã no restaurante e coisas do gênero mais ele estava bastante ansioso e mal esperava para dizer o quanto ele amava aquela garota especial e que queria ser feliz ao lado da sua princesa para o resto dos seus dias e quanto a amava e eu podia agradecer o seu amigo Yusuke por tudo, porque afinal ele queria que todos os seus amigos fossem felizes e poder mostrar para todo mundo que era capaz de conseguir trazer a felicidade dos amigos e isso era o que realmente importava no momento.

Já no templo da Mestra Genkai Botan estava no seu quarto conversando com Yukina sobre diversos assuntos, porém ela se lembrou das palavras de Serena, que ela devia lutar pelo seu amor por Kurama e serem felizes juntos, ela de repente deu um sorriso feliz e que gostaria de conhecer mais a garota loira de longas marias-chiquinhas e se tornar amiga dela, naquele momento ela queria contar tudo o que o seu coração estava sentindo, mais ela resolveu deixar isso para outra hora, até o telefone celular de Yukina toca e ela vai atender.

- Alô? – Yukina atende o celular

-_ Yukininha aqui é o Kazuma, eu... eu... eu..._

_-_ Pode falar Kazuma. – Yukina disse com a voz meiga

- _Eu... eu queria saber se você, se você, se você gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã as oito horas. – _Kuwabara finalmente fala o motivo de convidar a jovem Dama do Gelo

- Mais é que claro que sim Kazuma, eu vou adorar ir jantar com você, então amanhã a gente se vê ta. – Disse Yukina dando um lindo sorriso

-_ Então ta, amanhã eu passo ai no templo da Mestra Genkai e te busco, até amanhã Yukinaaaaa. – _Disse Kuwabara todo feliz e Yukina pode notar o tom de felicidade do rapaz do outro lado da linha

- Até amanhã Kazuma. – Yukina desligou o seu celular

Botan que estava observando a cena, notou que a amiga ficou bem feliz com o convite de Kuwabara e de repente imaginou Kurama ligando para ela numa hora dessas, afinal ela sentia falta de Kurama naquele momento apesar dela ter visto ele mais cedo.

- E então o que o Kuwabara queria Yukina? – Perguntou Botan curiosa em saber o que o rapaz de cabelo laranja queria tanto com a sua amiga

- Ele me convidou para sair para jantar amanhã as oito em um restaurante. – Respondeu uma Yukina sorridente

-Hummm que coisa boa hein Yukina, você sair para jantar com o Kuwabara hein hahahahaha. – Botan disse toda divertida

- Sabe de uma coisa Botan, vai ser bom eu sair com o Kazuma, por que eu só fico aqui no templo ajudando a Mestra, vai ser bom espairecer um pouco a cabeça. – Disse Yukina

- É você tem razão é bom mesmo. – Botan deu um sorriso cúmplice para Yukina

- E você e o Kurama como vão as coisas entre vocês dois? – Perguntou Yukina para a surpresa de Botan

- Hã... eu... eu... eu nem sei do que você está falando. – Botan ficou em choque

- Hum... Botan não minta pra mim, porque eu já saquei que há alguma coisa entre você e Kurama e é de bastante tempo. – Yukina disse bem séria

Por essa Botan não esperava, como assim Yukina uma garota que era ingênua tava sabendo de que ela e Kurama estavam tendo um romance, porque só ela e o ruivo que sabia e ninguém mais, ah tem alguém mais que sabe, porque foi o mentor de tudo isso, talvez Yusuke deva ter abrindo o bico para Kuwabara e sem querer Kuwabara tenha comentado algo para Yukina, agora ela estava sem saída e francamente precisava se abrir com a amiga.

- Bom Yukina eu vou te contar porque você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu não vou esconder nada de você. – Disse Botan ficando corada é que eu e o Kurama nos beijamos faz alguns dias, na verdade eu sou apaixonada por ele desde a primeira vez que eu botei os meus olhos nele foi uma sensação muito boa

- Nossa que romântico e ele também gosta de você Botan? – Perguntou Yukina

- Sim, ele também sente o mesmo por mim, ele me disse que me ama e que quer ficar comigo por resto da vida. – Botan disse sorrindo e um pouco corada

- Ai que legal Botan, eu fico feliz que você tenha encontrado o seu príncipe encantado, eu torço para você seja muito feliz minha amiga e você sabe que pode contar comigo tá? – Disse Yukina

- Ah pode deixar Yukina e foi muito bom eu ter te falado isso, agora eu me sinto mais aliviada. – Disse Botan indo dar um abraço bem apertado em Yukina

- É pra isso que servem as amigas, eu te adoro muito ta. – Disse Yukina abraçada a Botan

- Eu também te adoro muuuuuuuuuuuito hahahahahahah. – Disse Botan dando a sua famosa risada

De repente o celular de Botan vibra e ela foi ver que acabava de receber uma mensagem, quando abriu a tal mensagem, o seu coração acelerou e ela foi correndo chamar Yukina para ler junto com ela o conteúdo da mensagem, Yukina deu um sorriso cúmplice e Botan não parava de girar e gritar de alegria, ela tinha recebido uma mensagem de Kurama

- "_Boa noite minha Deusa, eu só estou querendo te desejar uma boa noite, e te dizer o quanto eu te amo mais do que tudo nesta vida, você é a única mulher que me faz feliz e que eu quero viver ao seu lado todos os dias da minha vida, você é muito especial pra mim Botan e sonhe comigo! Te amo muito minha Peônia bjo Kurama" - _ Botan terminou de ler toda a mensagem do seu amado

- Nossa mais ele é muito fofo, Botan. – Disse Yukina sorrindo

- É sim Yukina, é por isso que eu o amo muito, ele é perfeito demais, não existe ninguém igual a minha raposa não é? – Perguntou Botan para a amiga como se tivesse pedindo uma confirmação

Yukina só sorriu e teve que concordar com a amiga, não existia alguém tão perfeito, romântico e cavalheiro que nem o ruivo, ela mesma achava que simplesmente não existia alguém assim, depois disso as duas foram dormi.

Já é no dia seguinte, o trio parada dura já prepara tudo para o encontro de Kuwabara e Yukina, eles já reservaram uma mesa para o casal e para Darien, Yusuke, Serena, Seiya e mais uma pessoa que eles não sabiam quem era, mais todos com certeza vão ter uma surpresa principalmente Yusuke que nem imaginava quem era o famoso amigo de Darien.

Finalmente já é chegado o momento do jantar todos já chegaram no local combinado e Kuwabara passou no templo da Mestra Genkai e buscou Yukina que estava vestida com lindo vestido verde com brilho, ela estava divinamente linda o que fez o rapaz de cabelo laranja ficar mais bobo do que o normal e ele estava com um smoke preto e tava com lindo buque de flores de rosas vermelhas que Serena havia arranjando e entregou o buque para a amada, ele foi cavalheiro e puxou a cadeira para que a Yukina pudesse sentar.

- Obrigada Kazuma pelas flores elas são realmente lindas, e esse restaurante é muito lindo e obrigada por me trazer aqui. – Disse Yukina ficando sorridente

- Obri ... obriga... obrigado minha doce Yukininha eu fiz questão de te trazer aqui e cmpartinhar este momento especial com você meu anjo. – Disse Kuwabara ficando todo bobo

- Eu fico feliz em poder jantar com você Kazuma. – Disse Yukina

Mas retirado Darien, Serena, Yusuke e Seiya estavam observando como ia o encontro do casal, mais eles estavam tão entretidos que nem viram uma quarta pessoa chegar de encontro deles, até se ouviu uma voz que vinha atrás de Yusuke e todos se dirigiram até a pessoa dona da voz calma e suave.

- Olá pessoal eu espero que esteja dando certo o plano de vocês. – Disse um ruivo de olhos verdes

- Olá Shuichi, eu nem tinha visto você chegar aqui. – Disse Darien se levantando para comprimentar o amigo

Yusuke quase teve um infarto quando viu que o amigo de Darien se tratava de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Kurama, Serena e Seiya ficaram brancos e surpresos ao ver Kurama ali, mal eles acreditavam que ele também estava ajudando eles a juntar Kuwabara e Yukina.

- Mas Kurama como cê conhece o Darien, eu não estou entendendo mais nada viu, eu hein! – Disse Yusuke ficando cada vez mais confuso

- Nos somos amigos há muito tempo e confesso que quando Darien me ligou explicando o plano de vocês, eu logo desconfiei que tinha um dedo seu Yusuke e por isso eu resolvi ajudar vocês . – Disse Kurama

- É que Shuichi é um grande amigo meu, nós dois fomos amiguinhos de infância quando éramos pequenos e eu nunca perdi o contato com ele, sendo que ele é o meu melhor amigo. – Explicou Darien

- Nossa e você nunca havia mencionado nada sobre o Kurama hein Darien, afinal você nunca me fala sobre os seus amigos. – Disse Serena começando a chorar

- Calma Serena é que eu nunca achei necessário falar sobre os meus amigos de infância, então achei que não fosse necessário. – Darien tentou tranqüilizar Serena

- Ta bom meu querido Darien. – Disse Serena imitando uma voz de bebê

- Vamos ver o que está acontecendo ali entre Kuwabara e Yukina. – Disse Kurama e já teve a idéia de trazer Botan para jantar neste restaurante um dia

Os cinco estavam observando a cena do casal e parecia que tudo estava dando certo até o momento, mas será que aquela noite prometia mais surpresas favoráveis ao casal?

- Yukina eu queria te uma coisa que faz três anos que eu queria te dizer, porém eu nunca tive coragem de dizer. – Disse Kuwabara tremendo

- Pode dizer Kazuma, eu estou toda ouvidos. – Disse Yukina porém ela estava ficando nervosa, só de imaginar que estava tendo um jantar com Kuwabara

- É que eu.. eu.. eu... te ... te ... amo. – Disse Kuwabara num tom que nem Yukina conseguiu escutar direito

- O que foi Kazuma, você pode repetir o você disse, porque eu não entendo nada do você diz. – Disse Yukina

- Eu estou querendo dizer que eu estou apaixonado por você minha doce Yukininha, eu quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre, eu te amo desde a primeira fez que eu te vi, através daquele vídeo que veio do mundo espiritual, confesso que no inicio eu não queria mais me envolver nas missões do Urameshi, mais depois que eu te vi eu mudei de idéia e fui junto com ele, porque eu queria te salvar daquele velho maldito e nojento, tanto que enfrentamos todos os inimigos que estavam naquela mansão e inclusive os irmãos Toguro, mais finalmente conseguimos te salvar e estamos com você ao nosso lado até hoje e isso é muito importante pra mim te falar como ele me sinto toda vez que eu estou perto de você Yukina. – Disse Kuwabara enfim confessando o seu amor por Yukina

Yukina também achou que a hora era agora e aproveitou para revelar um segredo que guardava a três anos de Kuwabara e agora estava pronta para dizer tudo o que sentia pelo rapaz.

- Kazuma eu também tenho uma coisa para te contar... eu também te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi na mansão Tarukane quando você e Yusuke foram me salvar, na verdade quando nos falamos por telepatia, o meu coração sentiu que o homem com quem eu iria me apaixonar chegou e me salvou daquela terrível prisão e finalmente depois de muitos anos eu finalmente eu consegui revelar tudo o que eu sinto por você Kazuma, eu te amo tanto. – Disse Yukina ficando corada

- É verdade Yukininha, você me ama como eu te amo? – Perguntou Kuwabara ainda sem acreditar

- Aham ou você acha que eu não iria aceitar o seu convite para jantar com você? Eu te amo muito Kazuma, eu te amo tanto. – Disse Yukina sorrindo de um jeito meigo

- Isso é bom demais para ser verdade, eu também te amo muito minha doce Yukininha e vamos ficar juntos para sempre. – Disse Kuwabara se aproximando cada vez mais de Yukina

Na outra mesa onde estava Kurama, Darien, Serena, Seiya e Yusuke, eles estavam vendo tudo o que estava acontecendo na mesa de Kuwabara e Yukina e eles estavam vibrando muito, comemoravam, davam sorrisos e eles estavam bem contentes, eles conseguiram uma vitória, mas iria rolar um beijo entre Kuwabara e Yukina e eles estavam torcendo para que isso acontecesse...

De volta a mesa de Kuwabara e Yukina o casal tava quase se beijando, faltava muito pouco até que ambos ouvem uma voz familiar chamando a atenção deles ali daquela mesma

- O que pensa que estava fazendo hein seu idiota? – um rapaz de cabelos negros e baixinho estava bem em frente a mesa do casal

- Hiei ... o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kuwabara sem entender qual o motivo de Hiei aparecer bem na hora de beijar a Yukina

Os amigos da outra mesa ficam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, exceto Yusuke e Kurama que já conheciam Hiei e sabia o que ia acontecer ali se ele pegasse Kuwabara beijando Yukina, mais o que eles iriam fazer naquele momento

- _Ah Hiei porque você teve aparecer justo agora,bem no momento mais importante da vida do pastel do Kuwabara, agora ele vai achar que fui eu que chamei ele aqui e quis estragar tudo, eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo... – _Pensou Yusuke ficando preocupado


End file.
